bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki. Congrats on your 4,000+ edits, btw. http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. ) Reply It's along story I don't want to go into right now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 16:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply Just check Koisuru's talk page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :No, because we don't know which one they are in the show.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No, battle gear don't have the attribute.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Who? Who told you that Bakugan Dimensions was coming out on June 10th 2010? Spinmaster hasn't announced it therefore you have no reason to make up the release date. Just keep it as June 2010, nobody but Spinmaster actually knows. There are a lot of little kids who think that this wikia is actually made by the Bakugan team and believe everything they see on it. Please change it... Reply What?! Go back and reread that. I didn't say that I'm girl, Hyena12 said she's a girl. I'm 100 % Male.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Abce2. You'd be third, after Rec. Good grammar is essential to communication with others, and I'd enjoy making you a 'crat if you just learn to type with good grammar. Oh, and give them maybe three warnings, unless its blantely vandalism. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Then block them the user for a day. And my username is Abce2.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not really, I don't know all the ability cards like you do. I have a feeling someone's watch this conversation...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ny name is. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 21:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Why did you revert my edit on the Macubass page? I just rephrased it so it could be better. Oh, and i also noticed that this is my first message to you. Anyway, happy editing! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 21:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I got it from my Clear and C&P Bakugan. Cool. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 22:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I have tricks to get on, and --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 22:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) That was funny, and the site keeps turning blue. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 22:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) NO swearing please can u please make an edit to the "aquas page" people are swearing there BlazeCannon15... If the page is completely ruined, and i don't know where are the higher-ranked Admins, what can i do?! I did a revert and three undos. And before you answer me with "If you send me such messages i'll block you", this isn't a anger message, or something like that. I just hate vandals, especially such "hi-perfomed" ones. Also, this is my second message to you, i didn't use a ☆ to name it, and you didn't answer my first message. Also, this is my first Adminship. And again. '''This is not a hate message.' ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 23:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) And it was repeated. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 23:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) OK. Then the maximal blocking i will be making will be a week. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 23:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) What's your BD name????? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 01:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll by in front on the school. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 01:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't see you. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 01:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Seriously, why do you keep reverting my edits? The episode really said '''Flash Star'. And this is not a hate message. I'm just curious. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 15:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh... OK. Kinda to think about this, i'm doing this too, but i use Undo. I wonder what to do with the Fabia page. I mean, it got too much images, and all thet are from one episode... Oh well. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 15:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply You mean creating another infobox? Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 16:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about????????????? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 19:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) This is me. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 20:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC)